


Can I Have This Dance?

by Mystery_Diver



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Other, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Diver/pseuds/Mystery_Diver
Summary: It’s the flower dance and a nervous boi wants to ask someone to be their partner.
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nervous Boi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744108) by sallolomafy. 



> [This is part of a series of one shots that go no where and have no purpose other than for me to practice and get inspired to do my own larger personal SDV projects/as a cathartics. Trying to find a healthy relationship with sharing my writing again.]

He hated the suit he had donned. Formal attire was not a source of confidence for Shane and felt they never flattered him the way a nice outfit should. Especially since he had gained weight over the years. Other men became sharp handsome dressers but he looked like he was late to the rental store and the only suit that was left was one size too small. Plus the collar was stiff and itchy. The Flower Dance was such a weird old tradition of the town he didn't understand why they still continued it every year. However if he wanted to eat any of Gus's food he had to participate in the festival in some way and since he had been doing this dance for a few years it was the easiest way to.

He'd never admit it but he kind of enjoyed dancing. Just not when it was turned into a chore. Luckily for him he was always paired with Emily which relieved some of the crushing pressure of having an audience. They had become good friends over the years from all the time he spent at the bar and knew she was too sweet to judge others. This year was different though. There was a sliver of hope nestled in his chest that he could dance with someone else but didn't know if he could work up the courage to ask. Shane helped himself to more of the deviled eggs and pepper chutney before scanning over the area for the person who he was holding a torch for. His lips curling into a smile when he found them dancing with Haley.

“Are you ready to get funky Shane.” A voice asked, pulling him back to reality. Emily was shimmying her shoulders beside him and grooving to her own music. On her head was a beautifully crafted flower crown and without looking at anyone else he knew the dress she wore was different because she made both things herself.

“Oh... yeah. You know me.” He said distracted and with a half hearted laugh.

“Come on I know you like it. You don't think after all these years I haven't figured you out? Plus I've walked you home before when you still were drinking and you sort of spilled the beans about it.” She grinned and nudged him with her elbow. He inwardly groaned wondering what else he might have told her while in one of his drunken stupors. It was foreign concept to think he was close to anybody but Emily had become someone he trusted so he knew whatever secrets he admitted were safe.

“You seem out of it, are you okay?” She asked, stealing one of the eggs off his plate and popping it into her mouth. His gaze unconsciously returned to where the farmer was practicing and conversing with Haley and Alex.

Emily's smile grew as she noticed the way he stared. Centering her hands she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then slowly let it out. "I think I know what's happening.” Shane’s eyes darted back to hers which opened and twinkled with an excitement he could only hope was her suddenly wanting to leave.

“No. Nothing is going on.” Shane said flatly and furrowed his brows. Blush crept up into his cheeks and burned his skin now considering what she may know from those walks.

“Do you like the farmer? I knew the dream I had meant something!” He went stiff and his entire face flushed a deep red. A dream gave him away? Really?

“No! We barely know each other.” Shane quickly answered in an attempt to cover his tracks. Letting out a harsh breath he turned so he didn’t have to make eye contact anymore.

"They've lived in town for over a year, you can’t use that excuse anymore." Emily giggled and clasped her hands together. “The universe is calling you, the spirits have prepared me for this, and you are my friend who I want to be happy.”

Shane set the plate he was holding onto the table and placed both of his hands on Emily’s shoulders. Giving her a tired expression. “Emily, you are my friend, but the spirits and I are just trying to get back onto good terms. Don’t read into things.”

“I’m not though. This would be good for you.” Emily objected.

“They aren’t going to say yes.”

“How do you know if you don’t ask.”

“I just do. I’m not…” He stopped himself. Trying to not say he wasn’t worth things out loud right now for therapy. Even if he didn't really feel it.

“Well, what’s the worst that would happen if they say no?”

“The world would end.” He muttered.

“No it wouldn’t! They’ll just say no. What would happen if they said yes? And don’t even say they won't. Just imagine.”

“We would have a nice dance.” And fall in love he finished in his head.

“Both of those options are not going to scar you. I’m not trying to force you to do anything but I know you are working hard at getting things together and opening yourself up. The farmer is really nice. They wouldn’t make you feel bad about it at all. Let me help you! If they say no you can always dance with me still and we can mess it up if that makes you feel better.” Emily wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Shane chuckled and rolled his eyes. Okay. Taking chances. This was going to probably bite him in the ass but he wanted to live life and was tired of just existing in it and not participating.

“What should I say?” He asked and chewed on his lip.

“All you have to say is ‘do you want to dance?’” Emily gently replied.

“Will you come with me?” Shane asked shifting from one foot to the other.

“I'll be there!” Her face lit up and she offered two thumbs. Filling his lungs with the woody air he rubbed his hands together and walked straight to the farmer. His foot steps faltering the closer he got but glancing over at Emily he told himself he could do this even though his body was screaming to run. His head spun faster as he approached. The farmer's attention landing on him when Haley pointed in his direction.

Oh Yoba this was a mistake. Taking a moment to breathe he nervously cleared his throat and raked his fingers through his hair to fix what had fallen into his face.

“Buh... hey.... did you want to maybe...” He paused and his gaze fell to his feet. Fighting with himself to get the words out. Remembering what Emily said he just threw out the phrase.

“Do you want to dance with me?” Shane braced himself as if he was about to be attacked. Honestly he'd rather have taken a full body tackle in a Gridball game than muddle through emotional garbage. The cost of being vulnerable always seemed to be too much to bear but he wanted to try with them for whatever reason. Time dragged tirelessly on with each second stripping a year off his life. Cautiously he met their gaze and their smile let all the tension start to melt away. The world finally returning to normal.

“I'd love to dance with you Shane.” His eyes went wide as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

“R-really?” The farmer nodded and put the flower they were holding into his blazers lapel.

“Yeah. I bought this because I was going to ask you. Haley said it would look nice.” Shane chuckled and rubbed his neck. His brain short circuiting in its attempt to process that this really was happening.

“Alright then. I'll see you when it starts.” He went to leave but froze when a hand touched his arm.

“Or, we can go and sit by the river and hang out until then. Grab some food to share?” Shane eagerly nodded.

“Yeah. That sounds great.” The farmer looped their arm with his and walked them to the river.

* * *

Gentle instrumental music filled the chilly spring afternoon as the dancers got into position in preparation of the ending of the festival. The side Shane stood on wore the same styled blue suits while the other line had flowing white dresses. He timidly met the farmers gaze from across the way. Unable to wipe off the smile stuck on his face. He still couldn't believe they said yes. That they were already going to ask him. How did he ever get so lucky? His knees trembled under him as the record now found the refrain that queued his side to start. This dance was something he knew like the back of his hand yet this would be the year he fucked it up. It was different though. With Emily it was two friends and he knew there was nothing hanging in the balance if he did something wrong or got lazy about it. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the gap closed between them. The farmer seemed more preoccupied with trying to follow the others in their own line than what he was doing however. Their eyes met his again and he saw them laugh and stick out their tongue. Doing their own movements that were similar but unique.

He loved that they were themselves one hundred percent of the time and didn't care what others thought about it. All the partners were now face to face. Shane's heart thudded hard in his chest as he reached out to take one of their hands in his and place the other on their hip. Being so close the subtle scent of citrus filled his senses. Oranges specifically. It was all so intimate and absolutely intoxicating.

“I don't know this dance very well so you're going to need to lead.” They leaned in to whisper into his ear. The warmth of their breath running along his skin sent a chill down his spine. He failed to find any words and nodded as he did his best to remember each of the moves that were becoming increasingly elusive. Keeping his eyes locked on theirs to focus he used his hand on their hip to guide them through all the steps of the dance. Making a misstep here and there in his anxiousness but they only offered words of encouragement to keep going.

As the tempo of the music slowed he spun the farmer around and pulled them in close. Taking in all the features of their face before falling to their mouth. The lipstick they picked out today was a shade that made him want to kiss them until he was wearing it too. Fuck he just should. Shane inched in closer until he saw motion out of the corner of his eyes as the rest of the dancers once again continued their movement. He ignored the burn in his face as he nimbly swept them back into the quaint choreography. Hoping with his whole being that they hadn't seen. Soon the ending measures of the song played their ending notes and he held one of their arms slightly up to circle them. He was disappointed. Normally this was a painstakingly long task he begged to be over with but this time it happened in the blink of an eye. Shane didn't want this dance to end.

“Thank you, that was lovely.” They told him before giving him a squeeze.

“Heh, thanks.” Hesitantly he let his arms rest against them. Parting the two returned to their starting positions and giddily smiled to the other before bowing.


End file.
